Devil Beside of You
by Luthien4D
Summary: Hermione es una estudiante que está enamorada de Ron, decide confesarle sus sentimientos. Sosteniendo una carta de amor, Ron pasa a su lado distraído sin percatarse de la carta. Al darse cuenta Hermione se encuentra con Harry, un chico rebelde


Bien este fanfic está basado en la serie del mismo nombre que a su vez está basada en el manga shoujo japonés "Akuma no Sôrô" (Devil Does Exist) de Takanashi Mitsuba licenciado por CMX.

Bien la historia es AU, y los chicos se encuentran en 2 de preparatoria, por lo tanto tienen como 17 años.

Hermione es una alegre estudiante quien está profundamente enamorada del capitán del equipo de basketball, Ron.  
Con el apoyo de sus amigas, decide confesarle sus sentimientos. Al día siguiente, con sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente la carta de amor y la cabeza inclinada, Ron pasa a su lado distraído sin percatarse de la carta. Al darse cuenta Hermione, se encuentra con Harry, el hijo del director, quien tiene una reputación diabólica y una cierta inclinación para intimidar a las chicas.  
Aterrorizada, Hermione, deja caer la carta y se va corriendo.

Antes de empezar aclaraciones:  
ooooooooooooooooooooo --Salto de escena  
_"Pensamientos"  
**"Hablan por telefono"**_  
**"Recuerdos"**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 . Conociendote**  
_**Escrito por: Luthien**_

* * *

Se ve un gran paisaje en las montañas, donde hay una pareja de chicos. El chavo es pelirrojo con ojos azules, mientras la chava tiene una larga cabellera color castaño con unos hermosos ojos cafés, mirándose fijamente. 

-Ron-dice la chica de cabellos castaños-yo… quiero que sepas… que eres el primer chico que me gusta. Me gustas.

-Nunca pensé que me dirías esto…-dice Ron muy serio.

Y en la chica solamente se ve una gran preocupación de haber declarado su amor y no ser correspondida.

-Porque tendría que haberlo dicho yo primero-continua Ron-creo que antes de que yo te gustara, tú ya me gustabas. Hermione, sé mi novia.

Hermione se acerca lentamente a el, y lo abraza fuertemente. Mientras que los dos tienen una gran sonrisa.

-Hermione-escucha Hermione que alguien susurra-Hermione.

Ron y Hermione están a punto de besarse cuando…

-¡¿Es esta clase tan aburrida para ti?!-pregunta la maestra enojada a Hermione.

Hermione no puede más que agachar la cabeza avergonzada, otra vez el mismo sueño. Pero cuando voltea la mirada hacia un lado, podemos observar al mismo chico de su sueño sonriéndole mientras ella le sonríe pero luego vuelve a bajar la mirada, mientras nerviosa muerde un poco su lapicero.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Las clases han terminado y es hora del almuerzo, mientras Hermione le platica todo a sus dos amigas Luna y Lavander.

-¿Soñaste con él?-pregunta Luna-empeoras con cada segundo.

-¿Soñabas que estaban los dos juntos?-pregunta Lavander con curiosidad.

-¡Soñé que mi confesión sería todo un éxito!-grita Hermione emocionada y parándose encima de la silla.

Luego sus dos amigas la vuelve a sentar mientras la miran fijamente, y afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad que puedo?-pregunta Hermione indecisa-¿de verdad creen que puedo hacerlo?

-¡¡100 segura!!-le dice Luna.

-Pero…-dice Lavander.

-¡Calla!-dice Luna de repente.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ahora se encuentra en una doblando una esquina de la escuela sujetando una carta, mientras Ron esta por pasar por donde ella se encuentra.

_-__¡No puedo!__ ¡Estoy muy nerviosa¡Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido¡No puedo respirar! Tal vez no debo hacerlo_-Hermione se da media vuelta con la intención de irse-_¡No¡Tengo que hacerlo!_

Hermione se arma de valor y justo cuando Ron pasa cerca de ella, extiende las manos.

-Ron ¡me gustas¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Pero desafortunadamente Ron esta escuchando música y justamente cuando pasa cerca de ella voltea un segundo para otro lado. Por lo tanto no ve ni escucha a Hermione. Ella solamente lo ve pasar algo decepcionada, y cuando su mirada vuelve al frente se encuentra con que otro chico esta parado enfrente de ella.

El chico se ve un poco rebelde, tiene una perforación en la ceja, su cabello negro azabache algo largo y desordenado, pero lo que más llama la atención de el son sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda. El chico se queda observando a Hermione con una sonrisa algo malvada en su rostro.

Las amigas de Hermione que hasta ese momento se encontraban escondidas salen para ver como fueron las cosas entre Ron y Hermione, y se sorprende muchos cuando ven a este otro chico parado enfrente de su amiga.

-Yo…-intenta decir Hermione mientras suelta la carta-¡me equivoqué de persona! Tú… esto…

-¡Hermione!-le grita Luna desde lejos.

Y Hermione sale corriendo hasta donde esta su amiga olvidándose de la carta.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahora las tres amigas se encuentran en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Ya decía la gente que la realidad es muy diferente a los sueños-dice Luna.

-Normalmente, nadie se le declara a la persona equivocada-dice Lavander.

-Estaba muy nerviosa-dice Hermione-entonces no me di cuenta cuando lo dije.

-¡Eres tan… tan tonta!-dice Luna.

-Además, la persona que confundiste es Harry Potter, un estudiante de primer año.

-No me importa saber quien es. Fue tan arrogante.

-Hermione, creo que deberías de trata de conocerlo mejor-dice Luna-he oído que él es el único hijo del director de nuestra escuela. Un grupo liderado por él hace muchas cosas raras que ellos consideran como normales, oí que cuando estaban en la secundaria, siempre se ausentaba de clases. Siempre causando problemas. Dicen que, no sólo se pasaban el día en la oficina del director, sino que también la policía los arrestó. Lo más absurdo es que, él es obviamente un mal estudiante, pero las chicas le siguen a donde vaya… en internet, lo apodaron: Príncipe de la Seducción.

-Tengo muy mala suerte al haberme equivocado en frente de ese chico.

-No pasa nada. Por lo menos el chico que te gusta no te odia-dice Luna tratando de animarla.

-Es cierto. Puedes encontrar otra oportunidad para decirle que te gusta.

En ese momento Hermione levanta la cabeza preocupada.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Luna.

-¿¡Dónde está mi carta?!

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¡¡LA PERDI!!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sale corriendo de la cafetería para poder encontrar su carta.

-_¡¿Qué debo hacer¡No la puedo encontrar¡Si alguien más la encuentra, no se que dirán! Tenía mi nombre y el de Ron en ella_-Hermione llega al lugar donde la soltó-_¡Ah… el viento pudo haber soplado la carta hacia el jardín!_

-Compañera ¿estás buscando algo?-pregunta un chico.

-Sí.

-¿Qué buscas¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar?

-Estoy buscando una…-dice Hermione levantando la mirada, y se da cuenta de que el chico es Ron-trébol de cuatro hojas.

-¿Trébol de cuatro hojas?

-_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Puedo ser más tonta._

-Hola, me llamo Ron Weasley. Estamos en la misma clase de historia.

-Sí, en la misma clase…

Ahora Ron se agacha para buscar con ella el trébol de cuatro hojas, mientras están buscando Ron empieza a acercarse lentamente a Hermione y ella no puede más que quedarse quieta, y sube su mano al hombro de ella.

-No tengas miedo-le dice-tenías un bicho en tu hombro. Ya te lo he quitado de encima. Se está poniendo oscuro. Es mejor que te vayas a casa pronto.

Ron se levanta y comienza a irse. Mientras podemos ver que de lejos se encuentra este chico llamado Harry observando todo.

-Ron-lo llama Hermione-mi nombre es…

-Hermione.

-Adiós-dice Hermione muy contenta-_¡Sabe mi nombre!_

-_¡Me habló¡Sabía mi nombre!_-piensa Hermione mientras su celular suena-Hola.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-_**Hola Hermione. ¿Encontraste la carta?**_-pregunta Luna.

-¡No!-contesta Hermione que ya lo había olvidado todo.

-_**¿No? No te preocupes. Podemos buscarla mañana. Adiós.**_

-¡Dios, por favor sopla la carta hasta Argentina! Pero… si no hubiera vuelto a buscar la carta ¡no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Ron!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ya un poco menos preocupada entra a un restaurante que es donde su madre trabaja.

-Hola-dice Hermione.

-Estás aquí-dice una señora.

-Estoy aquí para recoger a mi mamá.

-Salió para entregar una comida, a la compañía que hay en la vuelta de la esquina. Y le dije que se podía ir derecho a casa después de la entrega.

-La iré a buscar entonces. Gracias.

-Últimamente, tu mamá se ve un poco triste. Así que por favor ponle más atención.

-Entiendo. Adiós.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encuentra buscando a su mamá, y la ve arriba de un puente cruzando la calle se ve algo preocupada y distraída, tanto así que cuando comienza a bajar las escaleras tropieza y la comida que llevaba sale volando, mientras ella intenta meter la mano para frenar un poco la caída.

-¡Mama!

-Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Duele mucho!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Me duele!-grita la madre de Hermione, mientras está se está encargando de curar la herida de su mano-usa este-dice la madre de Hermione dándole una bandita de Kitty Cat.

Hermione la observa un momento pensando que su madre aún es algo infantil para su edad.

-Esta bien. ¿Por qué no eres más cuidadosa? Mamá ¿te preocupa algo?-pregunta Hermione-¿algo?-vuelve a preguntar al ver que su madre se queda callada. Tú jefa dijo que te distraes mucho en el trabajo.

-Yo…

-¿No dijiste que nunca habría secretos? Vamos-dice Hermione tomando de la mano a su madre.

-¿A dónde?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione lleva a su madre a un pequeño parque que esta cerca de su casa.

-Recuerdo que cuando papá murió. No teníamos dinero, ni siquiera podíamos pagar por mi viaje escolar. Durante ese tiempo, hubo un robo y todos me culparon a mí de haberlo cometido, aunque no tenían ninguna prueba. No me creyeron, entonces me comenzaron a molestar. Si no era romper mis deberes, era tirar mi mochila a la basura.

-Pero en ese tiempo nunca me dijiste nada, porque no me querías preocupar. En vez de decírmelo, faltabas a clases para venir aquí. Cuando finalmente te encontré, tú tampoco me dijiste algo.

-Recuerdo que me dijiste: "Hermione, no importa lo que pase, deseo que no hayan secretos entre nosotras". Desde ese momento cada vez que algo nos preocupa y no lo podemos decir, veníamos aquí.

-Hermione, lo siento. No lo hice a propósito.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime. Vamos a resolverlo juntas.

-Yo… me he enamorado de alguien.

-¿¡Qué¡Tu secreto es que te enamoraste de alguien!

-Te mentí y secretamente he estado saliendo con un hombre.

-¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras una relación con un hombre!-dice Hermione sorprendida.

-¡Te prometo que no lo volveré a ver!

-¿Tiene ese hombre una esposa¿¡O eres la persona que ha interferido en su matrimonio!?

-¡Está divorciado!

-¡¿Estás segura¡¿Cómo se conocieron¡¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están saliendo?!

-Cuando… él vino al restaurante-dice la madre de Hermione, mientras empieza a recordar el momento cuando conoció a este hombre, y su rostro comienza a iluminarse.

-¿Qué es lo que veo en tu rostro?

-¿Qué?

-Después de la muerte de papá, no he visto esa expresión por mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya deberías de tener un buen hombre a tu lado y enamorarte.

-¿De verdad que no estás enojada¿No te opones?

-Si ese hombre es tan bueno como dices¿por qué debería oponerme? Te apoyare 100

-Entonces…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Puedo salir esta noche…?

-Si digo que no…-dice Hermione seriamente-¿¡No me convertiría eso es una mala hija¡Disfruta de tu cita¡Ponte ropa sexy y sedúcelo! _No me di cuenta que mamá estuviera saliendo otra vez. Desde que papá murió, no la había visto así de contenta._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Hermione va caminando por un pasillo cuando delante de ella se encuentra el mismo chico de ayer, Harry. Al verlo ella solamente se da media vuelta para irse por el otro lado.

-¿Perdiste algo?-pregunta Harry mientras sujeta una carta-para Ron de Hermione.

Hermione muestra una cara de preocupación, pero intenta disimularla cuando voltea a ver a Harry.

-Esa es mi carta… gracias…-dice Hermione intentando tomar la carta, pero Harry la pone lejos de su alcance.

-¿Para qué me das las gracias? No seas tonta. No estaría aquí tan temprano sólo para devolverte esta carta. Te ordeno que desde este momento seas mi subordinada.

-Es una mala broma. Dame la carta.

-Darte la carta. Creo que no entiendes la situación. Si hago una copia de la carta, digamos 1000 copias, y las reparto desde el techo ¿qué crees que pasaría?

Por la mente de Hermione solo puede ver a todos los estudiantes de la escuela leyendo su carta.

-No me tienes que llamar amo. Llámame Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encuentra en un salón rodeada de los cuatro amigos de Harry.

-Harry ¿quién es esta chica?

-¿De donde la conoces?

-¿Por qué está temblando?-pregunta los amigos de Harry.

-Ella es Hermione. Hará todo lo que le pida.

-Cualquier cosa. Muy bien-dice un chico de cabello negro un poco largo.

-¿Puedo ver tu ropa interior?-pregunta otro sonriendo, el usa una banda en la cabeza y su cabello es pelirrojo.

-¡¿Dónde están tus modales?!-dice otro que usa una especia de googles en la cabeza-ignóralo. Soy Michel. No te haré daño. Soy un buen chico así que déjame besarte.

En ese momento Harry se acerca a Hermione y aparta a todos sus amigos de ella, mientras pasa un brazo por su hombro.

-¡¿No lo entienden?! Ella es sólo mía. Ella sólo me escucha a mí. ¿Verdad?-pregunta Harry acercando mucho su rostro al de Hermione-se obediente o sino revelaré el contenido de la carta.

-¡Sí¡Soy u más leal subordinada!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encuentra en la cafetería con sus dos amigas, a las cuales ya les ha informado todo lo que paso.

-¡Ser su subordinada¿Está loco?-pregunta Luna.

-Yo también pensé que estaba loco, pero le tengo mucho miedo.

-Oí que esos chicos son rudos por él-dice Lavander.

-¡No me interesa!-dice Hermione.

-¡Deja de huir de tu problema! Continúa.

-Oí que en la secundaria cada vez que se fijaban en una chica, la molestaban todo el tiempo-dice Lavander.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡Porque eres cobarde¡Es por eso que te molestan¡Yo te recuperaré la carta!-dice Luna.

-Luna ¡eres muy buena amiga¡Eres la mejor!

-¡No te preocupes! Mientras yo este aquí, no dejaré que nadie te moleste. ¡Les enseñaré quien manda!

Luna sale muy decidida para encontrar a Harry y obligarlo a que devuelva la carta.

-Luna se ocupara de esto por ti.

-¿Cómo piensas regresarme la carta?

-Haré esto: Harry, escucha, si no quieres una muerte terrible…-dice Luna y cuando da la vuelta se encuentra con Harry.

-¿Luego qué?-pregunta Harry.

-No creas que todos te tienen miedo. ¿No es cierto?-pregunta Hermione a Luna.

-Lo que digo es que el hecho que Hermione se convierta en tu subordinada-comienza a decir Luna-es un gran honor. A pesar que nuestra Hermione es un poco tonta, es muy bella. Te lo garantizo. Por favor, cuídala-termina Luna mientras empuja a Hermione hacia Harry.

-No olvides tu tarea-dice Harry mientras la toma del brazo-regresa a trabajar-y se la lleva de ahí.

-Con razón lo llaman, el Príncipe de la Seducción-dice Luna-¡es muy guapo!

-¡Son unas traidoras!-grita Hermione a sus amigas.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Observen la pagina 25, la segunda línea-dice el profesor-lo escribiré en la pizarra. Lo discutiremos después.

En uno de las sillas se encuentra Hermione apuntando todo lo que dice el profesor, mientras Harry esta descansando completamente con sus pies subidos en la mesa donde Hermione está.

-No perteneces a la clase-dice el profesor señalando a Hermione-¿no dije que mi clase no está abierta para los que no estén registrados? Por favor salga.

-Me iré ahora mismo-dice Hermione contenta mientras se levanta pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo más Harry la vuelve a sentar.

-Profesor, yo la traje-dice Harry.

-No hay excepciones para nadie.

-Profesor, tiene agallas-dice un amigo de Harry.

-Debemos darle otra oportunidad al profesor-dice Harry-yo, Harry Potter, la he traído para que me tome los apuntes.

-Tienes a alguien para tomar tus notas. ¿También tienes a alguien que come por ti?-pregunta el profesor sarcásticamente-dime quien eres otra vez.

-Es el estúpido hijo del director, Harry Potter-dice un chico de la clase.

-Lo siento profesor. Me iré de inmediato-dice Hermione.

-Estudiante-dice el profesor antes de que Hermione salga del salón-por favor regrese a su asiento y tome buenos apuntes.

Hermione regresa a su asiento resignada.

-Es inútil-dice Harry a Hermione cuando esta regreso a su lugar-si quiero hacer algo, nadie puede decirme lo contrario.

-Tú… ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-Nada. Es divertido. Me gusta ver a las chicas frustradas.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione va caminando por la escuela con dos bolsas llenas de comida chatarra, mientras recuerda lo que dijo Harry.

-**Tengo hambre. Ve a traerme algo de comer. Quiero cerveza, guisado, pizza, fruta y también coca-cola. Y… cualquier cosa que tú quieras comprar.**

-_¿Es éste el final de mi vida¿Cómo me deshago de este diablo?_

En eso Hermione siente que alguien la jala, y todas las bolsas se le caen.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunta Hermione.

-Soy yo quien quiere saber quien diablos eres-dice una chica de cabello negro con rasgos orientales-¿quién te permitió, cucaracha, estar junto al Príncipe?

-¿Quién es el Príncipe?

-Harry, el Príncipe de la Seducción.

-¿El Príncipe¡Qué broma! Eso de llamarme cucaracha me ha sentado mal.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!-dice la chica pateando la comida-¿¡no entiendes!? Quieres ser su juguete, pero no tienes categoría. Muy pronto se cansará. ¡¡Aléjate!!

-¿¡Qué¡Ya tengo suficiente! Si no fuera porque ese tonto no me da mi carta ¡no haría esto!

-¿Carta?-pregunta la chica.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunta Ron llegando a donde están las chicas.

Hermione agacha la mirada, mientras la otra chica se va de ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Ron preocupado.

-Estoy bien.

-Dicen por allí que un chico te obliga a tomar sus apuntes.

-No es así. Hay otra razón porque lo hago.

-No se la razón del porque lo haces, pero si no quieres debes de decir algo-dice Ron ayudándola a recoger las cosas.

-_¿Está preocupado por mí? Es cierto… debo confesarle mis sentimientos ya que no tengo a nada que temerle._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione deja la comida bruscamente donde se encuentra Harry, que se encuentra con Michel también.

-He decidido declararme, así no podrás chantajearme-le grita Hermione.

-¿Le vas a declarar tu amor al capitán del equipo de baloncesto¿Estás segura que puedes hacerlo?

-¡Puedo¡Así que ya no podrás chantajearme! _No puedo echarme para atrás._

Harry saca una hamburguesa de la bolsa que Hermione traía.

-¿Por qué está la hamburguesa aplastada? Arruinaste mi merienda.

-¡No me importa¡No dejaré que me ordenes más!-mientras intenta irse.

-Hermione-la detiene Michel-estás muy confiada.

-¡Muévete¡Fuera de mi camino!-dice Hermione empujándolo.

Y se va de ahí, mientras caminando hacia donde se encuentran ellos viene la chica que antes había molestado a Hermione.

-Hola Cho-dice Michel, pero la chica pasa de largo de él sin hacerle caso.

-Príncipe-dice Cho a Harry-traje unas galletas que cociné en mi casa. Toma unas.

-No…-dice Harry comiendo la hamburguesa que trajo Hermione.

-¿Por qué comes eso? Están todas rotas.

-Eh… ¿qué te tiene enojado?-pregunta Michel a Harry.

-¡Cállate!-Harry vuelve a morder la hamburguesa, pero por alguna razón se le quita el apetito y tira la hamburguesa al suelo, mientras se va enojado de ahí.

Mientras Michel se acerca a Cho.

-Ah Harry sólo está de mal humor-dice Michel.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de la escuela pensando.

-_Espero que nada salga mal esta vez. Dios, por favor haz que mi confesión sea 100 exitosa. ¿Y si… Ron quiere besarme…?_-piensa Hermione sonriendo-_¡estoy tan nerviosa!_

En eso Hermione ve a Ron a lo lejos.

-¡Ron!-grita Hermione mientras lo alcanza-Ron. En realidad… yo…-Hermione dice algo pero no logra entendérsele nada.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te pude entender.

-¡Me gustas desde hace tiempo!-dice Hermione armándose de valor.

-Hermione, yo también…-dice Ron.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ooh, la legendaria pareja viene a clase juntos-dice un chico que ve pasar a Hermione y a Ron juntos.

-Ron, eres tan popular-dice una chica.

En ese momento Hermione se acerca a ver que es lo que todos observan pegado en la pared, y ve que hay como 15 copias de su carta de amor a Ron. Y comienza a arrancar unas pocas mientras sale corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hermione!-grita Ron.

-_¡Es horrible!_-piensa Hermione mientras va corriendo-_¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

**-Es inútil. Si quiero hacer algo, nadie puede impedírmelo**-recuerda Hermione lo que Harry dijo anteriormente.

_- ¡Nunca lo perdonaré¡Nunca!_

Hermione pasa corriendo entre sus amigas.

-¡Hermione!-grita Luna pero ella no se detiene.

-¿Viste a Hermione?-pregunta Ron que llega corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunta Luna.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se encuentra en el salón donde normalmente se reúnen Harry y sus amigos, y nada más llega a donde se encuentra el chico, le planta una cachetada.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?-pregunta Harry enojado.

-¿¡Por qué diste a conocer el contenido de la carta¿¡Te hizo eso feliz¿¡Te enorgulleció!? La verdad es que das lástima porque nunca has querido de veras a alguien. Es por eso que no respetas los sentimientos de la gente. Las emociones de la gente no pueden ser manipuladas.

Harry se que un momento callado.

-¿Estás aquí sólo para decir esta tontería?-pregunta tomando a Hermione del cuello y acercándola a el-escucha, cuando quiero algo, lo conseguiré y tú ya deberías de saberlo.

Hermione se suelta de la mano de Harry y sale corriendo del lugar.

-**Escucha, cuando quiero algo lo conseguiré y tú ya deberías de saberlo.**

Recuerda Hermione las palabras de Harry mientras se recarga en una pared cercana recuperando el aliento.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se encuentra Harry, Hermione a dejado algunas copias de su carta y Harry las levanta.

-**La verdad es que das lástima porque nunca has querido de veras a alguien. Es por eso que no respetas los sentimientos de la gente. Las emociones de la gente no pueden ser manipuladas.**

ooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar se encuentran Ron, Luna y Lavander.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Lavander-incluso me daría vergüenza a mi. Y ella es muy tímida.

-Deberíamos encontrarla primero-dice Ron.

-¿Luego qué…?-pregunta Luna.

-Yo… la apoyaré.

-¿No te burlarás de ella?-pregunta Luna.

-Claro que no, yo… no quiero que esté mal.

Luna mira primero a Ron y luego después de un momento toma el celular de su mochila.

-_**Hola Luna**_-contesta Hermione.

-Hermione¿estás bien?

-_**Estoy bien.**_

-Estamos en la biblioteca. Ven ahora mismo.

-_**Ahora no puedo.**_

-¡No me importa, ven!-dice Luna y luego le cuelga.

Pero antes de voltear a ver a Ron, intenta poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Ahora depende de ti-dice Luna a Ron.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione fue a encontrarse con sus amigas en la biblioteca, pero a pesar de que las busco por todos lados no pudo encontrarlas, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Hermione.

Ella se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Ron, mientras sus amigas están escondidas viendo todo. Ella baja la mirada en cuanto Ron empieza a acercarse.

-Lo siento-dice Hermione-no te quiero causar problemas. Estoy muy avergonzada.

Hermione empieza a derramar unas pocas lágrimas. Ron saca un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

-¿Puedo?-pregunta Ron-esa carta no me molesta. Pero cuando lloras, no se que hacer.

Y empieza a limpiarle las lágrimas a Hermione, por otro lado Lavander tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Luna solo observa a la pareja sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hay gente en este mundo que tiene la intención de lastimarte, pero también hay gente que le duele que tú seas lastimada.

Ron comienza a acercarse a Hermione, mientras ella empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente preparándose para recibir un beso de parte de su gran amor. Pero el destino los interrumpe porque en ese momento la campana de la escuela suena y rompe todo el encanto.

-Tengo que ir a clase-dice Ron mientras se marcha, pero antes de irse se detiene un segundo y mira el pañuelo que tiene en la mano.

Y regresa para depositarlo en la mano de Hermione, y a ella le devuelve todo la felicidad que pudo a ver perdido cuando Harry público su carta.

-_Estoy tomando más confianza. ¡Haré lo que sea para deshacerme de ese diablo¡No dejaré que arruine mi vida!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y bien que les parecio el primer capitulo, lo se ni a mi me gusta leer de Ron y Hermione juntos (y mucho menos escribirlo) pero que puedo hacer solamente así toma jugo la historia para hacerla mas emocionantes despues. 

Por el momento ya tengo varios capitulos escritos de este Fanfic, así que solamente espero su apoyo para ver si les agrado el fanfic.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
